Sweet Dreams
by Irving-Braxiatel
Summary: Frollo visits her every night in her dreams. But is it really a dream, or is she really awake? Frollo/Esmeralda. Disney.


**Title: **Sweet Dreams

**Pairings:** Frollo/Esmeralda **  
>Warnings: <strong>Smut.

**Summary: **Frollo visits her every night in her dreams. But is it really a dream, or is she really awake? Frollo/Esmeralda

**Note: **First Hunchback Of Notre Dame fanfic!:3 I loved reading Frollo/Esme fanfics for long time and decided to do one of my own;)

* * *

><p><em>Sweet dreams are made of this<em>

_Who am I to disagree_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something _

_Some of them want to use you _

_Some of them want to get used by you _

_Some of them want to abuse you _

_Some of them wanted to be abused_

_Sweet Dreams By Emily Browning_

* * *

><p><em>Esmeralda <em>

The darkness crept in on her once again. Esmeralda couldn't even tell if she was awake or asleep anymore. She sighed and snuggled up against the wall of her cell, letting her eyes see into the empty blackness.

Darkness was her only friend now. Nothing could save her from Frollo's clutches, not even her dearest friends.

After all, she was the one who agreed to _marry _him in order to save them.

Hours seemed to have past and Esme found herself thinking. _Am I awake or is this a dream? _She couldn't even tell anymore. Darkness surrounded her day and night.

That's when she saw the brown eyes again. She got up hastily and stared into them, knowing who these brown eyes belonged to.

_Frollo._

He came to her in every dream. Made love to her in the middle of the night.

Esmeralda couldn't deny that she _enjoyed_ the love making sessions. Even if it was in her dreams.

Who knew that the monster had it in him?

Then, warm heated lips matched his and she gave in to his desires. _Be tough Esme! Don't give in!_ She could faintly hear her friend Clopin plea's but she pushed them away as she found herself giving into Frollo.

No words. No talking. Just heated passion.

She was roughly pressed against the wall and hands snaked her way up her skirt and gently she guided them. Why was she doing this? Wasn't she supposed to be fighting against _him_?

But this was all a dream. A dream where she could make love to whoever she wishes.

Including the enemy.

She felt her hands being lifted above her head and her hands were tied together in chains. She looked up, flabbergasted.

She couldn't move them.

She looked up into his eyes and he gave a slight smirk before kissing her once again.

"Another way to punish you," He said and Frollo lifted up her skirt and pulled down her knickers.

"Mine," Frollo whispered possessively. She closed her eyes and nodded. "Mine."

He placed rough kisses alongside her thighs and pressed close against her, before quickly kissing her womanhood.

"May God forgive me and for my sins,"He began and Esme looked up, her hair puffy. "May God forgive me for this _beautiful _creature,"

He gently bit her and she moaned in delight.

_Fight back! Fight back!_

She tried. She tried to resist him, but no matter how hard she tried, he always won the battle.

"Please," She tried to say and he kissed her lips before quickly entering her.

Her body felt like it was on fire. Fire from the heated passion that they both shared.

_Forbidden. _

_Passion._

_Heat._

_Love._

He moved slowly at first, letting her get used to it, and then, he moved quicker. She moaned loudly, afraid that if she screamed, she would wake up any second.

He thrust in and out of her quickly,and finally she couldn't help it."FROLLO!" She called out from underneath him and she arched her back, her hands still tied above her head. Her back began to hurt from being against the wall.

Frollo smirked and nipped at the top of her breasts. Faster and faster he went, pushing deep into her as far as he could go.

"You are mine," Frollo said huskily.

She nodded and her eyes were struggling to stay open, tired from the love making.

"Yes. I am yours," She whispered in agreement.

He smirked and pulled out of her and she gasped at the sudden movement and she suddenly found herself wanting more.

"Soon my darling," Frollo whispered, stroking her hair and gave her one last kiss before unleashing her from the chains.

It was long after sunrise that Esmeralda felt suddenly sick and threw up, causing the guards to look at her disgustingly as they cleaned up after her, a bucket in front of her. She looked up and she could see Frollo standing in the distance, giving his usual smirk and for once, Esmeralda smiled.

That was when she knew it was not a dream.

It was _reality._


End file.
